The proposed University of Maryland, Baltimore (UMB) CCHI Administrative Core will be responsible for overall organization, management, decision-making, and periodic evaluation of the research projects, technology development projects, training programs, and cores within the UMB CCHI Center. The Core will also be responsible for data sharing, protection of intellectual property, and allocation of UMC CCHI resources. The main focus of the Administrative Core is successful implementation of the program goals to support basic and translational research on human immunological responses to NIAID Category A, B or C priority pathogens, their toxins, or other emerging or re-emerging infectious diseases, and to maintain a stable, flexible, yet centralized infrastructure to promote and coordinate multi-disciplinary research in human immunology as it relates to defense against these agents. The responsibilities of the CCHI Administrative Core will include, but are not limited to: 1) facilitating communications amongst the research, technology and pilot project leaders, scientific cores, and Principal Investigator;2) scheduling group meetings, and conferences;3) organizing presentations and publication of data;4) allocating and reallocating resources to meet program goals;and 5) tracking and prioritizing fiscal and other resources. A key factor in the success of any diverse program of this nature is maintaining continuous communication among the leadership team, investigators, administration, and NIH. The CCHI will interact on a daily basis to enhance communications with CCHI researchers, core leaders, and administrative and financial counterparts at all sites within the UMB CCHI. The core will also be responsible for resource sharing and transmission of information and reagents, management of the budget for programrelated travel (including travel for the annual meetings) and identifying and resolving problems and unexpected outcomes. The Core will also create and implement administrative and leadership mechanisms that will foster effective interactions among the CCHI investigators and institutions to ensure a productive research effort